The present invention relates to a strand guide for multi-strand casting apparati for casting strands of metal, particularly of steel, consisting of individual sections of a longitudinal girder carrying, in each instance, supporting elements for the cast strand.
Multi-strand metal casting apparati of this type serve to economically produce strand-casting material in bar format of, for example, 80 to 150 mm cross section. The object of securing a high output of cast strand material is coupled, as much as possible, with the effort to hold down the technological expenditure for the apparatus. An increase in the number of strands would, therefore, be desirable which is, however, restrained by technical problems.
Critical difficulties in the process of multi-strand metal casting exist in preserving the distances between the strand veins which are arranged adjacently to each other. The distance between outlet pipes, which are fastened to the distributor channel, is desirably as short as possible in order to meet the difficulties inherent in the expanding distributor channel. This effort, in turn, affects the distance of the successive structural elements which, inter alia, exerts an influence on the strand guide. Consecutively shorter distances between the outlet pipes cause difficulties in the directly, adjacently, arranged strand guides, because the distances of said strand guides are determined by the predetermined distance from strand vein to strand vein in the distributor channel. Simultaneous with the aim of decreasing the distance between the individual outlet pipes, fastened to the distributor channel, is the aim of providing a space-saving design for the strand guide.